Vampire Knight: Kiroji's Tale of Blood
by Buckminster Rules 777
Summary: Kiroji Zazuke is a pureblood vampire. He witnessed the murder of his parents and the abduction of his sister, Saira. Both crimes were committed by their brother, Taozin. Now, almost a year later, Kiroji joins the Night Class at the Cross Academy. When Taozin begins to reappear, will Kiroji be able to keep the secret of his past and rescue Saira without being revealed?
1. Prologue

Blood. So much blood. I see Taozin standing over the fading bodies of our parents. He is licking the bloodied sword. He stops and stares at me, hate spreading over his features. He grips his sword and plunges it into my chest. He misses my heart…on purpose. Taozin takes our sister, Saira, into his arms. Within a second, he leaves, carrying the one being that I hold most dear. I don't have much time to think before I pass into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 1: The Cross Academy

That happened almost a year ago. Just two weeks prior to now, I had sent an application to join the Cross Academy Night Class. They accepted it. I told them the truth: That I am a Pureblood Vampire and perhaps the last of my line. I wouldn't know. I don't know if Saira is alive or dead. Knowing Taozin, she's probably dead. There is no need to be negative, though. Tonight is the night that I will arrive at the Cross Academy. This is my new beginning.

I make my way through to the entrance of the Academy. I enter. A vampire comes to greet me. "Hello. I am Hanabusa Ido. Come. Dorm president Kuran is expecting you," he tells me.

I nod my head once and follow him. He leads me to the dorm president's room. I enter the room. The vampire, whom I sense to be a Pureblood, speaks to me. "You must be Kiroji. I am Kaname Kuran. Welcome. I must ask, why did you decide to come here?"

"I came to find a new beginning. I have lost much to treachery. I hope to pick up the pieces of my shattered life," I tell him.

"What exactly have you lost?" He asks.

"That is something that I refuse to tell you. I'm not intimidated by you in the least. After all, I'm a Pureblood, too," I speak with mild contempt.

"I know. Hanabusa, please escort Kiroji to his room. After he unpacks, take him to the classroom," Kaname orders.

"Yes, Lord Kaname," Hanabusa complies. He takes me to my room. As I unpack, I can't help but wonder what kind of life I'll have.


	3. Chapter 2: The First Class

After I unpacked my belongings, Hanabusa brought me from the dorm to the classroom. I followed him inside. A lot, if not all, of the vampires are there. Kaname is also there. "Kiroji, I believe it is the duty of the new student to introduce himself to the class," he told me.

I walked to the front of the room. "I am Kiroji Zazuke. Please, call me Kiro," I told them.

"Zazuke. I have heard of that Pureblood line. Where are your siblings?" One of the class asked me.

I walked over until I was standing nose to nose with him. "That is none of your business. I expect that you will keep your curiosity to yourself if you want to live!" I snarl to the idiot vampire. My anger causes one of the windows to crack. I take my seat at the edge of the room.

After class, Kaname calls me to him. "You can't just threaten them like that," he lectures me.

"You're right. Words are cheap. After all, for digging into my past, death is an appropriate punishment," I tell him, contempt clear in my voice.

Kaname grabs me by the neck and slams me against the wall. "You will behave yourself!" He warns me.

"Why should I? In any case, you could kill me. It doesn't matter. My life is worthless. I've seen life, and I hate it!" I growl. I turn away, leaving Kaname stunned.


	4. Chapter 3: Dreams in the Day

Later on, after being reprimanded by Kaname, I am trying to sleep in my dorm room. It is dark, just the way I like it. Unfortunately, though, I am having trouble getting a restful sleep. All my dreams are filled with sorrow. This time, the dreams are almost like reality…

 _I see… Saira! She is being forced to watch as Taozin kills our parents. Saira is still so young. I don't want her to see the truth… that our brother is insane. I call out to her. "Saira! Don't look!"_

Our brother turns to me. "Shut up, Kiroji!" He yells. I have very little time to do anything before the Vampire Hunter's sword is plunged into my chest. The world grows even darker…

I wake up, covered in sweat. The dream is still so clear in my mind. I quiver as I think of the kind of life that Saira must be living, if she still lives. I walk over to the window. I pull the curtain back slightly. It is still light. I find it impossible to sleep, though. Instead, I sit and wait for it to grow dark again.

When it is time for class, I follow the other vampires through the swarm of ladies to the classroom. Dark circles rest under my eyes, not unnoticed by Kaname. When I take my seat, he speaks to me. "Did you get enough sleep?" He asks.

"Why are you asking? You know the answer. No, I didn't," I answer.

"Why not?" Kaname continues.

"My dreams are my own. I keep reliving my past. Being so close to the anniversary of that tragic day, the dreams will become more frequent," I tell him.

"What tragic day?" Kaname asks.

"If you want to know my past, meet me by the water fountain after class. I will explain everything then," I comply.

Once class starts, I am hard pressed to stay awake. Kaname is actually helping me by waking me up every time that I doze off.

When class ends, Kaname and I arrive to the water fountain. I begin. "This is the story of my family's almost complete end. Almost a year ago, my brother, Taozin, went berserk. He stole a Vampire Hunter's sword and murdered our parents. Then, he turned his rage to me. He struck my chest. He could have easily gotten my heart, so I think he missed on purpose. He took our little sister, Saira, and left. I saw him do it before losing my grip on consciousness. I still don't know if Saira is alive or not. Taozin hasn't reappeared since that night. The longer that he decides to stay away, the more likely it is that he has killed Saira," I finish my story. Tears prick my eyes, though I refuse to let them fall.

Kaname appears surprised at my tale. "You kept this a secret for almost a year? Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"There was no one to tell. Besides, I am a Pureblood. Everyone expects us to be strong. I didn't want to feel weakened by the pity of others," I answer him. I turn and walk back to my dorm room.


	5. Chapter 4: Taozin's First Strike

After class three days later, I make my way to the water fountain. This is the anniversary of the day when my life became shattered. I pick a rose from the side of the fountain. I throw the petals into the water one by one. I hear footsteps behind me. I turn around and see Kaname standing there. "What are you doing?" He asks.

"I am tossing petals for the ones that I have lost. A year ago today my life was shattered. Hopefully, I may be able to pick up some of the pieces," I answer him.

"Ha ha ha! Pick up the pieces? Dear brother, you will do no such thing!" A voice comes through the darkness.

I stiffen. Only one name passes through my lips. "Taozin!" That is the last word that I am able to say before his body slams into me. I feel his fangs pierce my neck. I try to pull away, but his grip is too strong. I am nearly at the point of panicking when I feel Taozin being lifted from me. I fall forward, weak from losing my Pureblood blood. I turn to see Kaname holding Taozin to the ground. I walk towards them. "Where is Saira!" I spit out the words.

"You want to know where our sister is? Well, what if I refuse to tell you?" Taozin asks.

"Then, I'll have to kill you!" I continue.

"Oh. In that case, I'll have to tell you…or kill you!" Taozin yells. His eyes become red with bloodlust. The winds stir. Storm clouds appear in the sky. He frees himself from Kaname's hold. He overpowers me. I am knocked unconscious.


	6. Chapter 5: A New Lead

When I wake up, I am surprised to find a severe pain in my chest. I look around my room. Kaname is here. "After you were knocked out, he stabbed you with a Vampire Hunter's sword," Kaname explained.

"So, he's up to his old tricks again. Did he leave anything behind?" I ask.

"Yes, he did. Here," Kaname hands me a note.

"I know you want Saira. Remember the place that we used to go as kids? Meet me there. I will show her to you," I read it aloud.

"What place does he mean?" Kaname asks.

"Well, whenever one of us got into trouble with our parents, we would go to the labyrinth of underground tunnels that is under our town. That is place he means," I explain.

"So, you are planning on going there. I will come with you. After all, it may be a trap," Kaname tells me. I nod my head, grateful for his help. Soon, I will face my brother and save my sister.


	7. Chapter 6: The Tunnels

Two nights later, Kaname and I arrive at the entrance to the labyrinth. I lead the way to the one chamber where we had spent the most time as kids. As expected, he is there. He is surrounded by Level E servants. "It is about time that you showed up!" Taozin laughs.

"Now, where is Saira?" I ask.

"Right here!" He moves his arm to his right. Saira is there. Her eyes are red with bloodlust. She is only six, yet her eyes are filled with hatred.

"Saira?" I gasp. She charges me. She is obviously under some sort of mind control. "Saira! Stop! It's me! Kiroji! Your brother! I won't fight you!"

Her eyes waver. I sense Saira regain her control. She runs to me, happiness spreading over her features. "Kiroji!" She calls. Her happiness turns to horror as Taozin's sword is plunged into her heart. A second later, she dies.

"Saira…no…Saira!" I scream. I feel my eyes covered in bloodlust. I charge my brother, intent on killing him. He lets me catch him.

When I sink my fangs into his neck, he laughs. "Do you not realize why I let you catch me? It is because my blood is filled with poison, deadly only to Pureblood Vampires. I am immune to it."

I immediately pull my fangs away. I am already starting to feel ill from it. Taozin leaves, along with his servants. Only Kaname and I are left. "Kiroji? Are you alright?" He asks.

"No…I'm not," I answer. An idea pops in my mind. I put one finger down my throat. It allows me to vomit up the poison. Most of it, anyway. It'll take time to be cured of the rest.

"Why did you do that?" Kaname asks me.

"I needed to get rid of the poison. I got rid of most of it, but there is still some that remains with me," I tell him. With Kaname's help, we make our way back to the Cross Academy.


End file.
